


Much To Learn

by verushka70



Series: Contemplating the Complexities [1]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Feeding, Pre-Slash, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10255898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: For some reason it pleased Josef immensely to watch Mick's resolve and self-recriminations crumble under the sensual onslaught of living blood. The urgency of Mick's thirst – his hunger – was exciting to watch. Josef never let himself become that hungry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [Tarlan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan) \-- much gratitude! All remaining mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Set in the early 1950s, when Mick was still a new vampire.

It was late, but Josef's vampire companions – the “up all night” party atmosphere – had eased Mick's discomfort with himself. He’d smiled and joked with people, even partaken of the blood-mixed drinks the waitresses had kept coming all night, probably because Coraline had not been present.

But then everyone else began slinking home as darkness became pre-dawn, and Mick turned to Josef.

“I just can't –” He hesitated. “Go home. To her.”

“I know,” Josef said, brown eyes wise and boyish face serious. “You're a lousy vampire, Mick, but a good person.”

“Guess she thought I'd just ‘get used to it’.”

“Probably.” Josef paused. “She saw what she wanted to see. Not who you really are.”

“Yeah,” Mick said miserably, turning to look out at the brightening horizon through Josef's windows.

Josef’s home was ironically, excruciatingly modern – the “less is more” architectural style – with many windows offering a view of the valley despite or because of the way sunlight sapped their vampire strength.

“Have you got...” Mick began without turning.

He trailed off and Josef snapped his fingers at one of the silent cocktail waitresses who was presently placing blood stained crystal glasses on her tray. She set the tray down and came to Josef, her face impassive.

“I have indeed,” Josef told him, moving to Mick’s side, tugging the cocktail waitress with him by a slender wrist.

“Thanks,” Mick said, turning. He glanced at her; didn't look Josef in the face at all. “You'll stop me...?”

“Sure. I hate when you eat the last one, anyway,” Josef said softly, trying to make a joke. Mick just ducked his head. “Mick, you're getting the hang of it. The more you drink freshies, the better you get at it. If you drank from them more often, you'd know how much was too much. You’d learn to stop yourself in time.”

Mick silently took the girl's other hand and led her to Josef's burgundy sofa. Josef let her wrist slide through his grasp as she went.

Mick sat down suddenly and pulled her gracelessly down next to him. He didn't look at her face, just took her hand and turned it over, exposing her inner wrist.

Such a shame, Josef thought; he doesn't even drink her in with his eyes, first. Josef could be epicurean about his meals – he had about 350 years on Mick. He could barely remember back when he himself had been disgusted at what he had to do to survive. Now it seemed he'd been a blood drinker forever, neither disgusted nor proud.

Mick brought her unresisting arm up and pressed his nose to her inner elbow. He tilted his head, and Josef knew Mick heard the quiet sibilance of blood moving through her arteries. His eyes went feral and Josef watched his fangs flash just before Mick slowly slid his lips from her inner elbow to her wrist, inhaling the scent. His lips parted and then he closed his mouth on her wrist. She winced slightly, but healing dual scabs on the inside of her other wrist indicated she was familiar with the sensation.

Mick swallowed her blood, gripping her arm tighter with both hands. Josef crossed the short distance to the sofa to sit on her other side. She leaned back limply, half against the back of the sofa, half against Josef, while Mick drank greedily. Josef loosened her auburn hair from the bun at the back of her neck. It fell over her neck and shoulders as she sighed and closed her eyes. He put an arm around her shoulders and scented her neck through the tendrils of her hair while he watched Mick drink.

For some reason it pleased Josef immensely to watch Mick's resolve and self-recriminations crumble under the sensual onslaught of living blood. The urgency of Mick's thirst – his hunger – was exciting to watch. Josef never let himself become that hungry. He liked to be neat and discreet, not starving and sloppy. It did none of them any good if bodies piled up in the neighborhoods of LA citizens who slept all day.

As Josef watched Mick suck hungrily on her wrist, his own eyes went feral; he felt his fangs drop. Mick swooned, relaxing into the sofa, her wrist still tight in his grip, his lips still working against her flesh. Josef felt her relax further as she became light-headed.

“Mick,” Josef said gently. “That’s enough.”

“Just a little more,” Mick mumbled against her wrist as if he were drugged, blood droplets escaping from his moving lips.

Josef reached across the girl and tugged her wrist slowly but insistently from Mick's grasp. “Come on, Mick. You've had a nice, long drink. You can have another. Just not from her.”

Mick let her bloody wrist be pulled from both his hands, his eyes glazed and feral. “I need… more.”

Josef leaned forward and pressed a button on his coffee table. A sturdy man in a butler's uniform entered the room a moment later. He pulled the girl up from the couch, steadied her on her feet, and gave her his arm to hold as he escorted her from the room. As they exited, another young woman with apple green eyes and a dark bob entered.

Mick wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, smearing blood along his cheek. As Josef’s freshie crossed the room to them, Mick stared at her like – well, like a starving man, Josef thought. Mick glanced sideways at Josef but didn’t look at him. Josef leaned forward and drew his finger through the smear of blood on Mick's cheek. As Mick looked up at the young woman, Josef licked his finger, then patted the sofa between them.

“Here,” he said cheerily, eyes and fangs fully vamped.

She sat between them. This time Mick tore into her wrist, wasting no time. Josef smiled as the girl slitted her eyes like a satisfied cat and leaned back against him. Mick hunched over her lap, sucking hard on her wrist.

Josef reached across her to stroke his fingers through Mick's hair. He hoped it might soothe and calm him so he wouldn't drink too much, too fast. Mick sighed around her more voluptuous, pale forearm. If he knew it was Josef's hand in his hair, he did not let on.

“Slow down. I've got more, Mick,” he whispered. The freshie lay back against the sofa between them. Her half-drugged, half-swooning expression was no act now. “There are more girls.” He watched Mick's mouth work against the girl's wrist.

“Then get another one,” Mick snarled around her wrist.

Josef gently tugged her wrist away from Mick, who relaxed his fierce grip and reluctantly let it go. Pressing his red silk handkerchief against her wrist, Josef leaned over to press the button on his coffee table again. He stood and helped the girl up. She was definitely drowsy, now. He straightened up and held her elbow with one hand as he applied pressure to her wrist with his handkerchief with the other.

“Mick,” Josef said slowly. His eyes roved approvingly over his friend. Fully vamped, Mick's shoulders swelled the fabric of his suit jacket tight across them; his thighs were rigid under his closed fists as he waited for another of Josef's freshies to join them. “Let's go... inside,” Josef said thickly.

The butler arrived, yet another lovely young thing on his arm – a blond girl, this time. He handed her off to Josef as he took the other's elbow and steadied her before leading her out of the room.

“Don't you ever worry what they'll think?” Mick said a little sadly as the butler led the other girl away.

Josef hands encircled the new girl's neck slowly and gently. He turned her head to the proper angle and swept her blond hair to one side as he replied.

“I never worry what they'll think,” he whispered against the soft flesh of her neck.

His lips parted slightly and he slid his fangs deftly and painlessly into her. There was an art to this, and some strange part of him longed to show Mick a better way. She turned her head slightly to facilitate things, further baring her neck for Josef; her body curved towards him. He held her tightly but sipped her blood slowly, feeling Mick’s gaze on him. She closed her eyes, relaxing.

Mick licked his lips and Josef shifted his gaze to see an expression of longing on Mick’s face as he watched Josef drink. Josef noted the way Mick's fingers twitched sympathetically as he watched. A strange spark of arousal grew in Josef as he observed Mick's envious, vicarious responses. With one hand Josef held her neck harder against his own mouth; with the other he pulled her hip roughly against his stiffening cock. He thrust it against the pleasant curve and felt her token resistance melt easily; she angled her hips and he twisted her a bit in his arms, to better receive his thrusts. Now almost completely behind her, Josef's eyes focused on Mick again.

Mick licked his lips again as Josef slid his hands down the black satin of her skirt. When Josef's hands slid back up, her skirt came up with them. He watched Mick’s eyes rove up her body. He clenched his jaw as Josef revealed her thighs and the tops of her stockings and garter belt.

Josef slid his fangs out of her neck slowly, allowing two thin, twin trickles of bright red blood to slowly slide down her neck and pool just above her collar bone. He gripped her hips and pulled her back against him; her head lay back against his taller and broader shoulder, neck fully bared and oozing blood.

“This is Paloma,” Josef murmured. He hesitated. “Want some?”

Mick nodded, his eyes now focused on her blood where it seeped. He rose from the couch, swaying slightly.

“Here,” Josef whispered, pushing the freshie up against Mick. He reached for Mick's shoulders to hold the three of them together, the freshie between them. She moaned quietly as Mick bent his head to the small pool of blood that had trickled from her fang wounds. When Mick's mouth moved against her skin, licking and sliding up to where Josef's teeth had entered her neck, she sighed deeply.

Mick latched on, sealing his lips against her neck, the smear of half-drying blood along her neck forgotten. Josef inhaled the musky scent of Mick's blood thirst and deepening arousal, and slowly tugged his freshie and Mick toward the innocuous door of what appeared to be a closet.

“Come on,” Josef whispered conspiratorially, smiling with satisfaction as Mick's mouth parted from the freshie's neck and his feral eyes snapped open. He followed her neck with his eyes as it was pulled from him towards the closet.

“Josef,” he murmured, half-protesting.

“Mick. It’s gotten too bright in here for us.”

Mick was overcome, Josef knew. It was no accident he’d tempted Mick with three different freshies. Mick followed the girl as Josef tugged her back towards the door. Josef swiftly drew a key from his pocket and unlocked it, then pocketed the key. The door opened onto a short, dark hallway through which was visible a sumptuously furnished room without windows. The chaise lounge, wingback chair, and king-sized bed in it made it crowded, but cozy. There were no lamps, only flickering candles in wall sconces and the wavering shadows they cast. Josef pushed the girl gently through the door and Mick followed dreamily. Josef shut and locked the door behind them.

“I remember this room,” Mick said slowly, blinking.

It should have seemed cramped, but the flickering light and the shadows in the corners made it seem more spacious than it actually was. Josef had already removed his jacket and was loosening his tie as the girl sat down tentatively on the chaise lounge, looking up at the two vampires sleepily.

Mick hesitated, but then Josef nudged him as he unbuttoned his own shirt. Mick slowly slipped off his suit jacket. By that time Josef's shirt was off. He maneuvered between Mick and his freshie just as Mick fumbled with his own buttons. He gently slid the straps of her dress down over her creamy shoulders as Mick cast his shirt off – onto the floor, and rather impetuously.

Josef slipped around behind Paloma, kissing her bare shoulder. He sat down on the chaise lounge and pulled Paloma down onto his lap. He nodded at Mick who sat near them and clenched his fists in his lap.

“Mick,” Josef murmured.

Mick glanced at him, and Josef tugged Paloma’s dress down farther, exposing the tops of her breasts, her décolletage. He licked the side of her neck, re-opening his previous fang wounds. Mick leaned in and inhaled the scent of her blood like the rarest fragrance. It wasn't long before his tongue found the wounds again.

Mick’s lips sealed to her neck and he pressed against her hard, moaning low as he drank. She fell back against Josef, behind her. He eased down to recline on the chaise and spread his legs to accommodate Paloma between his thighs. Mick kept his mouth on her neck as she lack back on Josef; he moved down with her until they both lay rather heavily on Josef. Josef’s erection was pleasantly crushed beneath their combined weight, and he tightened his thighs around Paloma and Mick.

Mick's unfettered and unashamed feeding was a dark, decadent thrill for Josef. Yet he also felt a pang that it was so ...rare. Mick had so much to learn – there was so much Josef could teach him.

Paloma and Mick moved slowly and pleasurably on top of Josef. The skin of Paloma’s back was warm and silky against his chest. He slipped her dress straps further down her upper arms and eased the top of her dress down, baring her breasts under Mick’s chest. As Mick fed, Josef slid his hands around Paloma’s breasts, caressing and gently squeezing her breasts crushed lightly beneath Mick’s chest. He tilted his head around Paloma’s and watched the muscles of Mick’s neck as he swallowed. It was glorious.

Longing for more and not getting it was a curious sensation for Josef. He let it settle into his chest and watched Mick feed.


End file.
